<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>摘星星的蒲公英 by queye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227011">摘星星的蒲公英</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queye/pseuds/queye'>queye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:49:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queye/pseuds/queye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>序言：多少颗星星才能换一朵青金色的蒲公英？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 楔子：里欧-弗提亚</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>//古典音乐背景，倒叙，主要是想写写大学校园年轻人谈恋爱罢辽</p><p>//音乐部分全部胡扯，人物方面净是ooc</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>楔子：里欧 · 弗提亚</p><p> </p><p>合唱团的曲谱才从打印机里拿出来，散发着滚烫的油墨香气，A4纸雪白的边缘还没变成皱巴巴的草稿纸，锋利得能割伤手指。合唱团团长兼指挥是加洛，他撑着手臂从排练厅的木台下跳下，从雷米手里接过这沓厚厚的曲谱，纸张的右上角被回形针固定好，他招呼着：“新曲子啊，来看看。”</p><p> </p><p>刚刚才排练结束的合唱团众人已经受够了没日没夜地重复同一曲调，当下新鲜起来，推搡着跑到指挥那里接过谱子。</p><p> </p><p>安娜咕噜咕噜地灌了一大口水，拿手一掂量新曲谱的厚度，两根手指之间的距离简直是把“你们就等着练到死”的险恶用心写在明面上，她心先凉透了：“加洛你是转行写歌剧了？怎么这么多？”</p><p> </p><p>“大部分不是你们要唱的。”加洛把其中一份曲谱纸张端端正正地夹到谱架上，说：“你往后翻，大多是乐团的部分。”</p><p> </p><p>合唱团经常和乐团合作，不过乐团的部分通常就是个陪衬，起个绿叶的作用，乐团曲谱也是单独打印，不知道加洛发什么神经。安娜嘀咕着看了看复杂的曲谱，陡然就发现了不同。</p><p> </p><p>这份曲谱与其说是给合唱团的曲子，不如说是交响乐，合唱团才变为了乐团的绿叶。</p><p> </p><p>“不是吧加洛，你这改行写交响乐，打算找谁合作啊？”</p><p> </p><p>“就F团啊。”F团是他们经常合作的乐团，乐手水平都还挺不错，只是……</p><p> </p><p>安娜一阵见血地指出：“伏尔甘那指挥水平能搞定？我就看了第一乐章就知道这太为难他了。”</p><p>F团的指挥就是最大的灾难，合唱团众人私下里吐槽是鸡叼根棍子站上台都比他指挥得好。这是句玩笑话，不过伏尔甘尤其不擅长情感调动，应付简单的“绿叶”工作还能胜任，要作为长篇交响乐的灵魂，不搞砸演出的概率大概和星星撞到地面上一样大。</p><p>加洛叹口气，这道理他何尝不懂，但是目前也没有别的乐团有空闲了。</p><p> </p><p>雷米作为合唱团的经理，显然比大家都要知道得多一些，插言道：“伏尔甘有事回家了，F团临时换了一个指挥。”</p><p> </p><p>乐队更换指挥需要更多的磨合，但如果是换成更好的指挥磨合难度就会小很多，这道理就像入奢容易入简难。加洛也很关心新来的乐队指挥，问：“有定下来吗，到底是谁啊？”</p><p> </p><p>“定下来了，我还没来得及告诉你，我找找名字啊。”雷米说着翻查着聊天记录，“据说跟你还是校友，你应该认识吧。”</p><p> </p><p>加洛更加兴奋起来，他在伊尔音乐学院那几年指挥系还出了不少数得上名号的人才。</p><p>加洛所在的作曲系和指挥系挨得近，宿舍楼也就是上下楼层。作曲系每年招生都属于难民，篮球赛都扯不出队伍，指挥系就更是人丁稀少，在左边钢琴系右边声乐系夹击之下，两个风雨飘摇的小院系难兄难弟，非常亲近。</p><p>加洛人缘好，一到期末就往隔壁找人帮忙，基本能把指挥系的人挨个数萝卜一样点清楚。</p><p> </p><p>”那我应该真认识，名字是什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“里欧 · 弗提亚，你认识吗？”</p><p> </p><p>加洛眉飞色舞的表情缓缓凝固在了脸上，心道这可真是冤家路窄，指挥系几十个人偏偏拔出来了这位。大家看加洛脸色不对，哪壶不开提哪壶地起哄：“怎么啦？还有跟你关系不好的指挥啊？”</p><p> </p><p>“就是，就是有点过节......”</p><p> </p><p>雷米更关心正事一些，赶忙问：“什么过节？你不会又在什么无知无觉间抢了人家女朋友吧？”要是两边看彼此极其不顺眼，这合作怕是要立刻告吹。</p><p> </p><p>“当然不是！而且我也没有抢过别人女朋友！”但真要说什么过节，加洛却支支吾吾好半天，皱着眉头，“我也不知道，这就是.......他对我单方面的过节。”</p><p> </p><p>雷米一脸你果然又干出了自己都不知道的蠢事的神情。</p><p> </p><p>“反正我是没有问题的啊，要不要合作就看里欧吧。”</p><p> </p><p>所有人安静地看向了雷米，经理叹了口气：“他已经答应了。”</p><p> </p><p>加洛差点大叫——当初里欧指着他说“绝对不会指你的曲子”的样子还历历在目，眼下不知道里欧把自己放过的狠话丢到哪里去了。</p><p>合唱团听到合作尘埃落定的消息又热闹起来，纷纷去起哄团长加洛，试图逼问出什么并不存在的隐情，加洛有口难言根本说不清楚。那些可能只是年少的破事罢了，加洛安慰自己，大家都不记得这些的，不会往心里去，不然里欧怎么可能来救场？</p><p> </p><p>雷米在一旁不动如山地看着手机消息，咦了一声：“里欧已经到了，他今天刚下飞机，已经赶过来拿谱子了。”</p><p> </p><p>话音刚落，排练厅的大门被风尘仆仆的旅人推开，炽热的阳光挤着能吹翻伞面的大风争先恐后地涌进来，话题焦点里欧本人正穿着风衣提着行李，挺拔地站在光束与风里。</p><p>根根分明的青金色头发被光烤成半透明浅色，仿佛蒲公英的种子，全部呼啦啦地往一边刮，风一吹就要吹到加洛鼻尖来，他突然发现自己什么都还记得，里欧和当年一点没变。</p><p> </p><p>***TBC***</p><p>//下一章回到校园</p><p>//我保证完结，但不保证速度。全文估计不长，几万字以内结束</p><p>//加洛能指挥合唱团全靠他辅修，但他不专业，指挥不了交响乐的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 海棠花沙丁鱼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第一章：海棠花沙丁鱼</p><p> </p><p>　　男生宿舍大概是长蘑菇的另一个别称，这种世间真理应该被收入牛津字典。</p><p>　　前几天才下了一场雨，没有阳台晾衣服的学生只能把衣服收进房间。四号床别出心裁，翻出来一捆麻绳在床架之前搭晾衣绳，把八平米见方的宿舍搞出了重重帷幕的效果，经常谁也看不见谁。</p><p>　　加洛个子高，站起来的时候脑袋要和各路衣架挨个打招呼，碰出铁衣架叮铃哐当的声响。他没好气地把衣架统统撸到一旁去，开始收拾书包。还躺在床上躺尸的二号床听到动静，艰难地从床帘里冒出一个头，声音虚弱地喊魂儿道：“加洛你要出门吗？啥时候回来？”</p><p>　　“晚饭回来，给你带饭。”加洛翻了翻书包，检查了一遍要带的材料，干净利落地猜到了对方的意图。</p><p>　　“吾儿甚得朕心啊！”</p><p>　　加洛一边笑骂回击一边找镜子，打算做一做敷衍的面子工程。男生宿舍没有全身镜，但二号床这位光盘发烧友看不起教材后面的光盘，干脆全部拆了，反向贴在衣柜上当镜子用，圆环一个挨着一个，看起来不是像跳大神的照妖镜就是像DJ打碟。</p><p>　　加洛就着这个DJ打碟的镜子把T恤的领口扯正，听床上的室友问：”你去哪啊？”</p><p>　　“去对面。”</p><p>　　“哟，那我要吃西食堂的石锅饭谢谢。你去伊尔大学干嘛啊。”</p><p>　　“今天支教团面试，我报名了，一定可以杀出重围！”加洛很有信心地挥了挥钥匙，差点没把钥匙串扔飞出去。</p><p>　　床帘间支棱八叉的脑袋哦了一声祝他好运，又看了加洛一眼，问：“面试啊，你怎么就穿这个？”</p><p>　　“又不是职场面试，我穿正装去吓人吗？”加洛把椅背上的外套披到身上，踩着运动鞋风一样，自我感觉就是踩着风火轮，能够上天入地，风风火火地卷出门了。</p><p> </p><p>-------------</p><p> </p><p>　　伊尔音乐学院地处江北区，对街是樱田区的伊尔大学。</p><p>　　这听起来像绕口令，但它们不同属一个高校，行政楼也决计并不一到一块儿去。或许名字相近的缘故，两所高校分外亲近，好得能穿同一条裤子——假如它们是人的话。</p><p>　　江北区踩在市中心城区划分的边界上，和非市中心的樱田区比邻，故而两所大学的学生戏称这是“城乡联动”。两所学校校卡通用，校门随便进，食堂一起刷，通识选课也能一起选，也怪不得外界总以为这就是一所大学。</p><p> </p><p>　　加洛刷卡进校，蹬着自行车路过人声鼎沸的篮球场，应该是什么篮球比赛正在进行，旁边围满了学生，加油的声音要把云都震住。</p><p>　　正值四月份，刚刚期中考试结束。伊尔学院以理工科见长，和艺术的大作业模式不同，理工科考试特别多，一套又一套。考完的学生看起来总是轻快许多，从行色匆匆赶往教室和图书馆的人形骨肉又回到了青春活力的状态。</p><p>　　各色比赛和活动春笋一样冒头了，走在路上都能听见相声社的宣传，看到鲜艳的横幅。什么狼人杀比赛风筝大赛的海报一夜之间从地下长了出来，散发着刚印刷的漆味，冲着行人招摇。加洛四眼观八方地看过去，差点没撞到人身上，赶紧拉了刹车给人道歉，车身一个晃动直接把他栽到了隔离带的花丛里，垂丝海棠泼了满身都是。</p><p>　　伊尔大学格外偏爱这种花，教学楼下花树盖过墙头，地栽也种隔离带也种。好在垂丝海棠看起来娇气却意外好养，每到花期就是一大片爆发的白色粉红色，像炸开的烟花铺满了校园。海棠花没什么香气，但是热热闹闹的，娇软的花一碰就散。眼看面试时间要到了，加洛来不及整理身上的海棠，扫了眼备忘录的地址匆匆赶到了面试等候教室。</p><p> </p><p>　　教室里全都是人，沙丁鱼罐头也不过如此，大多是大一的年轻小鲜肉小鲜花，排排坐着玩手机，手机屏幕五光十色，闹哄哄得有点冷漠。</p><p>　　加洛“一定可以杀出重围”的信心先被这黑压压的人群泼了盆冷水。顶着一头碎花的他迷迷瞪瞪地在签到表签到，随便挑了个座位坐下，整个人还恍惚着——这竞争压力也太大了！百里挑一吗？</p><p>　　大学生对于支教总是有热情的，现在面试的太阳花梦想支教团是老牌支教队伍，每年都要和同一所小学对接，旨在给孩子们带去梦想。宣讲会的学长估计是传销专长，娓娓道来感人至深，听了不怕你不心动。</p><p> </p><p>　　门口时不时有工作组的人来提醒下一个面试者，加洛天生乐观，紧张情绪很快就消散了，他放下心来打量周围的沙丁鱼。偏头一看，豁，旁边坐着的这位还真的穿白衬衫黑裤子，和自己室友脑回路异曲同工，在满教室的休闲装里格格不入。</p><p>　　“同学，你哪个院儿的？”加洛凑近问道。</p><p>　　凑近了才看见这人还带着黑色的皮手套，真是位神人。加洛正想着，就见对方转过头来。</p><p>　　紫罗兰般的眼眸一抬，加洛直接愣住。这人看起来年纪小得不可思议，也好看得不可思议。风扇把日光灯切碎了落在他流光溢彩的漂亮脸蛋上，呈现出一种少年的气质，偏偏神色冷如雪松树梢的新雪。青金色的蓬松头发被风吹得翘起来，像一朵蒲公英，还是长在雪山的特别蒲公英。。</p><p>　　加洛陡然想起理工学院有一类特别的学生，没留神把心里话说出了口：“少年生？”</p><p> </p><p>　　门口讲台又有工作组来叫人了，冲着各种排排坐的沙丁鱼喊：“47号在吗？”这朵看起来就不好接近的蒲公英应声站起来，加洛连忙给他让座。</p><p>　　他却没急着走，低头看了一眼重新坐回位置上的加洛，双指一探，从加洛上衣兜里抽出了校卡和身份证，迅速垂眸扫了一眼。</p><p>　　“诶你……”</p><p>　　加洛睁大了眼镜，听见蒲公英雪水一样清冽的声音。</p><p>　　“这位学弟，我比你年纪大。建议身份证不要放在这么容易丢的地方。”</p><p>　　“还有，”对方把证件塞回了原处上衣口袋，从加洛头上摘出几朵海棠花，“记得去洗手间照一下镜子。”</p><p>　　工作组的人已经在敲讲台，提高声音问：“47号！47号来了吗？”</p><p>　　不等加洛反应，这朵47号蒲公英就把海棠花扔到加洛手里，不带留恋地转身离开了。</p><p>　　</p><p>***TBC***</p><p>--------------------------------------------------</p><p>//有的大学有招收少年生，15、16岁就读大学，特招。通常是理科工科学院才会招收。</p><p>//里欧当然不是。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 首席</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二章：首席</p><p> </p><p>　　正所谓在什么时间就做什么事，天塌下来之前也别去想。支教是暑假的事，等到天热到蝉都受不了，所有成员还只是聚在一起吃过一顿饭，并不彼此熟悉，就跟大姑娘上花轿盖了盖头一样神秘。</p><p>　　不过考试周之后，这层盖头就得掀开了。正式动身前，所有临时无证上岗的老师们需要聚在一起备课。每个院系考试结束时间不一样，索性让有空的老师先去。伊尔音乐学院作为艺术学校，在考试方面实在是招人嫉恨的典范，加洛平时身边都是音乐专业，领队问起考试周才发现自己足足比其他成员多了一周的放假时间。</p><p>　　于是这位闲得过分的新任老师就拎着电脑独自先去办公室工作了。</p><p> </p><p>　　早晨夏季的热气已经浮起来，知了怀揣着公鸡的梦想，恨不得合奏出叫人起床的效果。</p><p>　　加洛把自行车停在楼下，抹了一把薄汗。这大学生活动中心的构造迷宫似的，他背着包半天也没摸清建造的规律，在心里嘀咕：伊尔大学不是建筑系挺厉害，怎么修成这种反人类的造型，这难道是魔法师不能对自己使用魔法，占卜师不能占卜自己吗？来回转悠了几圈，才找到所谓的215。加洛呼了口气，推门进去。</p><p>　　屋内却已经有了人，正是初面那天摘他头上海棠花的那位蒲公英学长。</p><p> </p><p>　　“走错了。”加洛立刻把迈进去的脚收了回来，啪地关上门。</p><p>　　重新抬头一看门牌，三个烫金的数字明明白白顶在额头前：没错啊？</p><p>　　加洛关门关得干脆，现在只能尴尴尬尬地重新把门打开，探一个头张望。里面的人说：“你没走错，这里就是太阳花梦想支教团备课的地方。”</p><p>　　“你，你是支教团的？那天聚会我怎么没看到你......”加洛仿佛一个提线木偶，操纵线全部断掉，不接收大脑指令，阻塞的大脑也不知道四肢怎么摆放。眼珠子没有落脚之处，飘飘荡荡地看了对方好几眼又赶紧收回去，脱缰的脑子还在漫无边际地想着：原来他不是因为面试穿得正式啊，是本来就喜欢穿衬衫。</p><p>　　“那天我有事没去聚会。加洛·提莫斯，进来吧。”</p><p>　　“啊，哦......”加洛挠了挠头，不再堵在门口当门神，心想这位仁兄记忆力还挺好，隔了半个学期也能记得自己叫什么。不过他到底是什么院系的？怎么也放假这么早？</p><p>　　还没等再问一次，年轻的带队老师卡勒就出现在门口：“你们都到了啊！果然音乐学院就是考试少啊。”</p><p>　　“你也是音乐学院的？”加洛呛了一口。</p><p>　　“你们不认识啊？”卡勒也挺惊讶，还没等她张罗着介绍，蒲公英学长先站了起来，简短地自我介绍：”里欧·弗提亚，指挥系，大二。“</p><p>　　加洛差点再被呛住。</p><p>　　幸好西瓜汁已经在路上喝完了，不然就要出现大学生呛死的头条新闻。卡勒看他反应剧烈，问：”怎么？果然还是认识的吧？“</p><p>　　“单方面认识，”加洛心有余悸地把水杯放远，“一直有听说过。”</p><p> </p><p>　　那可真是如雷贯耳啊！</p><p>　　音乐学院和其他大学有点不一样。大学里的风云人物或许是成绩特别好，长得特别帅，或许是什么学生会的主席，但伊尔音乐学院里出名的原因只有一个，那就是实力。</p><p>　　巴掌大的校园，大家抬头不见低头见，大作业和各种考核都是组队完成，找一个合心意的队友是重中之重。谁钢琴弹得像棉花、谁唱歌音域宽、谁曲子写得好，都是在大家心中排了数，就等着哪天求爹爹告奶奶地找人合作。</p><p>　　指挥系的里欧弗提亚，就是这张并不公布的排行榜榜首。</p><p> </p><p>　　说起这个事情的时候，加洛正和铜管系的学姐坐在宿舍围合商量作业合作的事情，旁边刚巧有人冲着天大喊“里欧弗提亚请和我合作吧！”地上拜了一圈心形鲜花蜡烛，把场面搞得像告白一样。</p><p>　　学姐嚯着奶茶说，全校基本不是里欧的迷弟迷妹就是在通往里欧迷弟迷妹的路上，每年总有几个为艺术献身的来自告奋勇，不知道到底是想献什么身。</p><p>　　当时加洛才从军训的魔爪里爬出来，对于学校风云事迹一律抓瞎，免不得多问几句：“那有人献身成功吗？”</p><p>　　“真要合作，里欧都是公开布诚，和实力合格的乐手合作。要是想献身，就统统失败了呗。”仿佛是在证明学姐这句话，楼上有不胜其扰的学生开窗冲下面大喊：“快消停点吧！里欧最近根本不在学校！”</p><p>　　“献身”一事草草收场，但是加洛对于此人深有印象。他指挥曲子或是练习乐器都被录成音频在各大论坛网页广为流传，确实是当之无愧的排行榜榜首，被大家私下里称呼是“首席”——为了避免钢琴系的同学们恼羞成怒，说的仅仅是指挥首席，但钢琴也同样是无冕首席。</p><p> </p><p>　　众多我为艺术狂的学子心中的男神，现在就站在桌子对面。</p><p>　　传闻里怎么没说首席是长得像少年一样的蒲公英啊！</p><p>　　加洛有种踩在云端上的错觉。</p><p>　　转念一思考：不对，我貌似还得罪过人家，就差指着说你看起来是个小鬼了。这梁子真是意料之外，不知道今后还能找他合作吗？卡勒在加洛背上拍了一章，笑着说：“赶紧进去干活吧！你们既然认识，就要好好相处！以后可是一个班的班主任啊。”</p><p>　　“嗯？”里欧有些困惑。</p><p>　　卡勒：“你们不是都说可以做班主任吗，夏令营里面五个班，每个班需要两个班主任，我想着你们都是音乐学院的，就干脆把你们排到一起了。”</p><p>　　加洛发誓，他绝对听到了里欧不情不愿的叹气声！</p><p> </p><p>　　看来眼下支教的相处就已经情形艰难，任重道远。加洛拉开凳子，目光坚定地坐到了里欧旁边，决心在有限的时间内让蒲公英首席接受自己。世上无难事只怕有心人，古人说的绝对没错，想要让一个人对自己有好感的方式首先是多多接触相互了解……</p><p>　　里欧：“你为什么要坐这么近？”</p><p>　　加洛：“啊？”</p><p>　　里欧不吭声了，一言不发地抱着电脑挪去了另外一排，身体力行地表达了不愿与加洛接触的意愿。</p><p>　　加洛·提莫斯，首战失利。</p><p> </p><p>***TBC***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 绿皮火车</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第三章：绿皮火车　　</p><p> </p><p>      出发前的最后一次会议上，卡勒老师第一百次重申：“都收拾好行李了吗？带好遮阳伞防晒霜了吗？”</p><p>　　女生们在这个问题上根本不用操心，行李清单列出来就是现成的防晒用品教科书。男生们则一起发出唏的声音，不情不愿地说带上了。茶尔河海拔高，神仙也顶不住紫外线，高原红和皮肤癌都要手动抵御。</p><p>　　会议室外面喧喧闹闹地吵嚷了起来，队长推开玻璃窗探头，“我和加洛把营服拿过来了，大家来领一下！”夏令营期间每天穿统一的衣服，白色T恤上印着颜色鲜亮的太阳花，由队伍里美术系的小圆亲手设计，收到了所有人的一致好评，群里的复读机们把花式赞美刷了上百条。</p><p>　　加洛还没来得及拿出尺码登记的表格，大家就一拥而上，把小山堆的短袖瓜分干净。“还有谁没拿到？”他往里望一眼，只看到里欧还坐在电脑前没动。</p><p>　　加洛低头扫一眼，只剩下XL和S号的短袖，加洛自己穿XL，类比一下觉得里欧的体型大概不能和自己穿一样的码数，就把小号的营服递了过去。</p><p>　　里欧翻看尺码，感觉额头上的青筋都要跳出来了：“你是不是对衣服的尺码有什么误解？”</p><p>　　支教团的短袖的尺码不分男女，里欧就算骨架再小，也是相对于男生来说。可惜对于加洛来说评判标准都只有“码数比我的小”这一个想法，毫无评估准确度。旁边的女生探头看了一眼，差点笑出声。</p><p>　　“诶诶诶，我这件拿错了。”小圆错拿了M的码，连忙和里欧交换了一下。里欧嗯了声，把衣服叠整齐放到书包里去了。</p><p>　　音乐组除了加洛和里欧之外，还有能源学院的戴维，是个玩地下乐队的野路子吉他手，人高马大但是话多得嘴碎，他拍拍加洛得肩膀挤眉弄眼地笑：“行啊你，拿首席开玩笑！”</p><p>　　首席这种称呼都传到伊尔这边了吗？不对，我根本不是故意的啊！正准备解释的加洛被盖棺定论，顶着大家“你们关系真好”的误解目光，着实有点发愁。</p><p>　　加洛只好把话咽回去，避重就轻地转移话题：“明天记得穿营服啊，要拍合照！”</p><p> </p><p>　　第二天清晨出发地时候，所有人都穿得整整齐齐，大包小包地赶往地铁站。</p><p>　　教学用具大多用快递的方式运到了茶尔河，但总有不方便运送的物资。带队队长是大四的唐恩学长，他开着车把物资和女生的个人用品载到地铁站，男生们没这个优待，拖着箱子跟在后面。</p><p>　　里欧难得没穿衬衫，白色棉质短袖扎进黑色牛仔裤里，九分裤的裤脚露出一点脚踝。他踩着运动鞋，是一株挺拔清爽的小白桦树，终于看起来不是时刻准备赶往音乐厅一般了。加洛把目光从人家身上扒拉下来，老前辈一样地在心里想：这才像大学生的样子嘛。</p><p> </p><p>　　绿皮火车是高铁时代的怀旧产物，也是唯一能够直接到达茶尔河的交通方式。不过等到大家站在火车头旁边拍完合照，领队老师卡勒就幽幽地承认事实：“其实主要是因为车票便宜，方便报销。”</p><p>　　没等“车马邮件都慢”的情怀酝酿好，娇生惯养地小姐少爷们先被艰苦环境糊了一脸。脏旧的车厢不高，却有上中下三层卧铺，上中两层坐起身都困难，只能匍匐前进式上床，床铺两两相对，但是连通的车厢没有隔间，可以说是一人打呼集体受罪。</p><p>　　大家先吵吵闹闹地分配床铺，尽量把女生安排在一块，随后就发现了一个惨案——火车上没有插座。离开电子产品寸步难行的现代人们被晴天霹雳打击得神色恍惚，看一眼剩余电量，纷纷抱紧了自己的充电宝，选择开启节能模式，睡上一觉再说。</p><p> </p><p>　　加洛的床位在中铺，头抵着厢壁脚抵着楼梯，睡得十分憋屈。好在他糙惯了，不甚在意，睡醒抹了把脸就下床。</p><p>　　下铺的戴维精力旺盛，跃跃欲试地想要找点事做，见到加洛下楼梯，招呼道：“组局吗？玩剧本杀？”加洛往隔壁探头问了问讨论化妆品的女生，东拼西凑地组了局。</p><p>       结果当大家围坐在一起打开手机的时候，火车不知道钻进了哪个地界，信号刷的从满格清零，速度快得像跳楼机，大家看了半天“正在加载中”的圆圈，剧本的尾巴都没摸着，实属看了个寂寞。</p><p>　　戴维又从身后拎出牌来，花色繁多种类齐全，一看就是有备而来。列车上三天两夜的时光着实无聊，打牌是个很好的娱乐，就算没有彩头众人也兴致高昂。</p><p>　　消磨了一会时光，聚众打牌的人数激增，起床的支教团吃过午饭，组了好几拨牌局。不过也有选择继续睡觉的，比如戴维床位斜上方那位朋友就睡得不动如山。</p><p> </p><p>　　日头偏昃，正当是最亮堂的时候，车厢里却突然一暗。</p><p>　　聚众打牌的牌友们沉默了一会，发现是进了山洞。绿皮火车真是把节能环保贯彻到底，大白天的车灯也不肯开，大家摸黑都看不清牌面。体育组的道格拉斯大哥赶紧把两张牌往桌子上一拍，临场表演说瞎话：“王炸！”被众人齐声的“可去你的吧”撅了会回去。</p><p>　　斜上方的中铺突然伸出一只手来，用手机手电筒打光。光往下一个倾泻，戴维感激涕零：“神说要有光！哪位上帝做好事？”</p><p>　　被子掀开，加洛看到散在枕头上的青金色头发，上帝用手臂把自己撑起来，从背包里找出手机支架，架在上面给他们建了个临时台灯。加洛仰着脑袋，能看到里欧紫色的眼睛里映着不明亮的光源，还有下方他蓝色的倒影。</p><p>　　大家七嘴八舌地吹捧起这位打光的上帝，盛情邀请他下床来同流合污。里欧刚睡醒不太清明，清了清发哑的嗓子：“你们打吧，我趴着看一会。”这个位置能看见下面每个人的牌面，包括大哥刚刚说是王炸的那两张红桃三。</p><p>　　加洛低头看了看自己的牌面，很好，这把肯定能垫底。</p><p>　　真是毫无面子啊！</p><p>　　果不其然，加洛三瓜两枣的牌技无法力挽狂澜，运气一烂到底。大哥还打算火上浇油地加点彩头：“输的贴条怎么样？”</p><p>　　手工组的艾莉丝送来了便利贴，这便利贴足足有脸那么大，贴到加洛额头效果就是“天黑了请闭眼”，所有人都笑得东倒西歪。加洛一边说着“这贴条是真实的吗”一边打算扯下来，忽地听到了里欧的笑声。他不确定地停下动作，被坐旁边地戴维抢先一步撕下贴条。</p><p>       加洛眼前骤然一亮，没来得及收回的目光和里欧打了个照面，清清楚楚地看到里欧还没来得及收回去的笑。</p><p>　　唐恩把便利贴剪成小条，重新贴到加洛脑门，说：“这么喜欢贴条吗，脸都红了。”加洛吹了口气，看着晃荡的贴条辩解：“这是气的好吧。”他心思恍惚地意识到，原来里欧睡在自己对面的床铺。</p><p> </p><p>　　说不清楚是白天睡多了还是别的原因，加洛顺理成章地失眠了。列车和铁轨相撞的声音规律地循环，上铺嘟囔的梦话夹杂其中，加洛脑子里绵羊数到一百，越数越清醒。</p><p>　　对面中铺窸窸窣窣地动了起来，加洛屏气凝神地注意着里欧的动静，能看到他的手腕在夜里像反光的玉石。里欧轻手轻脚地摸索了一会，成功地把要找的抽纸翻下了床，差点砸到下铺兄弟呼呼大睡的脸上。</p><p>　　听见里欧懊丧的叹气后，加洛没忍住笑了一声。气音在夜里如同气球爆炸，被里欧敏感的耳朵捕捉到了。</p><p>　　“你笑了。”里欧说。</p><p>　　加洛刚想否认，转个念头道：“你白天也笑我了。”</p><p>　　“好吧，扯平了。”里欧承认道，他在下床去捡和继续睡觉之间纠结了一会，便看见对面中铺伸出来手，稳稳当当地握着一包抽纸。</p><p>　　里欧愣了愣，抽走一张纸巾，说：“谢谢。”</p><p>　　失眠一时半会不会好，加洛干脆趁着夜色没话找话：“你是摄影组的吧，我怎么没看见你带相机？”</p><p>　　“在行李箱里。”</p><p>　　“我也带了微单，但我一点都不会拍。”加洛想把手放到脑后，手肘被冰冷的栏杆挡了一把。他抱着手臂，余光里看到里欧打了个喷嚏，连忙又把纸巾递了过去，打算干脆把整包抽纸都塞给里欧。</p><p>　　里欧也不推拒，道了谢正想接过来，就听见某人趁火打劫地示弱，“我摄影大概没什么天分，你能教教我吗？”</p><p>　　里欧差点一个喷嚏没打上来。</p><p>　　加洛移开眼，深感自己有点不要脸。里欧伸出来的手比白日更近地凑到眼前，手腕处的筋骨有一个小小的凹陷，呈着忽明忽灭的星光，把骨肉勾勒出来。</p><p>　　加洛恍着神，手里的抽纸一个没稳住，从两人的指尖摔了下去，发出啪嗒的声响。</p><p> </p><p>　　“唉。”里欧大概是服气了，动作迅速地下楼梯，把两包抽纸都捡上床，将加洛的纸扔回对面，没好气地说：“虽然你纸没递过来，但这个请求还是有效。”</p><p>　　加洛被抽纸砸个正着，懵懵地说：“啊？”</p><p>　　“我教你，从明天开始。”</p><p>　　</p><p>***TBC***</p><p>--------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>//最近太忙了，有心无力没时间写。不过赶上了我感冒，就干脆码点字。</p><p>//这章算是萌芽的开始，离谈恋爱早着十万八千里，要等到茶尔河的音乐教室去了~</p><p>//茶尔河地处偏远，但是物质条件并不艰难，他们也不是去上语数外的课程地，之后会解释一下。</p><p>//支教团目前除了艾莉丝都是原创成员，领队老师卡勒，带队队长唐恩，音乐组戴维，美术组小圆，体育组道格拉斯（昵称大哥）。每个老师实际上要教授两门课程，这里只是随手列了代表性的一门。</p><p>//保证不坑不保证速度....但很高兴你的阅读</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>